Goal Be Met: The Act Of Revenge
by Meloremi
Summary: A young man searches for a way to avenge his fallen loved ones. He confides pictures of his past to a young reporter whom he believes to be the key to ending his suffering. Blood be shed and debts repayed. One will fall and the other will follow.R
1. It Began Like This

_**Ok well here's my third story I believe. Um I actually had this one started a looonnggg time ago I just never really got around to it . but yeah this is pretty much my first shoot at dramaangsty charter death theme. I dunno y but it kind of reminds me of interview with a vampire or maybe its just me I dunno . Anywho TY SO MUCH 4 TAKING TIME TO READ MY SAD ATTEMPTS OF WRITING I HOPE U LIKE IT! XD please Read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. ANGEL that right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.**_

_**Pairings: Dark/Krad and Satoshi/Daisuke**_

_**Warning: Characters are ooc srry it's a bad habbit of mine T.T and contains main characters death.**_

**The Act of Revenge**

"Dai! Daisuke please answer me! Dark! Krad! I found him! Oh please Dai don't do this to me, please I beg you open your eyes!" his eyes began to fill with tears as he held the limp form of this once kindhearted and vivacious boy.

"Daisuke please you can't leave me! I need you! We all need you, please just give us a small sign to show that your still here with us, with me. Please Daisuke, we promised remember? We promised each other…" his voice began to break as he covered his face with the cold shoulder of his once living lover.

"I'll never leave you Satoshi….I remember our promise…" a small voice said "we promised on that night that we would never be apart….and I will never forget…we are always together." As Satoshi looked into his lover's eyes his face expressed a look of sadness and understanding that made the most miserable man in the world look like the richest most joyful man in the universe.

Tears ran down his face as Daisuke raised a cold hand and placed it on Satoshi's chest where a small barely visible chain was adorning his pale torso.

"This gift was to you from me…I will live on inside you my love…" his voice beginning to weaken as his once fiery red eyes, now emotionless and cold, began to close, "as long as you have this you will never be….alone…"

Satoshi quickly held the young boy's hand as it began to falter from its original position. Daisuke greeted Satoshi's gesture with the last smile that would ever grace his young face, "I love you so much just…remember that and I…will never die." as those words left his dying body Daisuke reached up with his remaining strength and kissed Satoshi lightly on his lips and with a last look at his grieving lover he said his final words,

"Just like the first time remember love?" Satoshi nodded his head "I could never forget.."

"Good because I want you…to remember me like that…never think of me like this…look back and remember the Daisuke you fell in love with…not the decaying corpse you…hold…in…your…arms…" his hand fell limply from Satoshi's grasp as his last breath left his body.

"I will, I promise you Dai, I will…" he said in a small but strong voice as he leaned down and kissed his lost love on his cold pale cheek, "how could I not remember you any other way? You were my strength, my light, and my one and only salvation."

As he turned to where Krad and Dark once stood he found that Dark had fallen to his knees and Krad was holding him, silent, as tears fell silently down his face. He could find no words to say, what could he say? What do you say to a person who had lost his one and only brother? What do you say?

"Dark. Krad. Let's go we cant leave his body in this disgusting place." as he said this he picked up the boy's lifeless corpse.

"Satoshi wait!" Dark's voice was deep and full of so much sadness that one could swear that he would never be happy again. "Let me do it I…I at least want to hold him one last time…"

Satoshi gave him a small but warm smile, "sure, I understand."

(end flash back)

"And…what happened to the boys body?" ask a young girl with short brown hair. "we took him back to a secluded garden far away. It was somewhat of our Eden and now his resting place" he looked away. "That garden was so calming and beautiful, the only place we could truly be ourselves and now its nothing but a far off dream that holds too many painful memories."

"Could you be so kind as to tell me the location of this garden?" the young man turn to the girl with an emotionless face and said, "Now Miss. Harada if I told you that you wouldn't live long enough to take a step into that place." a smirk appeared on the young man's face as she turned pale with fear. "Yes, I'm sorry it's just… everything you've told me I just…I don't know what to say."

"With time miss with time."

"I mean how could one man be so cruel to a young boy? From what you've told me that child did nothing to that man! In fact he never truly knew the boy to begin with!" said the girl in a rather distressed voiced.

"That is where you are wrong Miss, you see the boy did do something to offend that demon…" he turned his eyes and look straight into girls eyes, "He was born."

"Miss. Harada are.."

"Oh please just call me Riku." he gave her a barely noticeable smile.

"Very well, Riku, I have one last question for you before I continue to tell you my story." she nodded, "are you willing to hear this all the way to end, Will you not run away?" the seriousness of this questioned made Riku's skin crawl she stared determinedly into the young man's face.

"I am willing, and I... I'd be damned if I don't hear you all the way to the end!" the fierce look in her eyes reassured the young man and he gestured her to continue…

"Right, what was Daisuke to you exactly? From the sound of it he was really close to you." she stared eagerly into his face as he turned to her and answered,

"He was like my brother, they both where."

"But you said there were three other people with you!"

"Yes." he said in a monotonous way, "But the third was much more than a brother…" she stared at him in awe. "he was your.." he smiled

"Yes, our brothers loved each other and we soon followed in suit, I don't even know how it happened, one minute we were talking and the next, well, you get the picture." a small glint of happiness flash through the young man's eyes as he remembered memories that now seemed to good to be true.

Riku decided to get into that conversation a little later on. For now she wondered about the other boy, Satoshi, what became of him? "What, what ever happened to the other boy? Satoshi?" as she asked the young man's head bowed down.

"the same fate was bestowed upon him as his lover…only this time…we knew where he was and why he was there.."

"why was that?" he gave a small smile, "revenge, plain and simple, he wanted revenge for his fallen love…"

(flash back)

"Dark! Wake up! Satoshi's gone! I cant find him anywhere!" a hysterical voice rang through a small home out it a secluded area.

"Krad, wait don't jump to conclusions. He's probably in the garden or went out to clear his head. Just calm down."

"NO! I KNOW HE WENT TO HIM DARK! I FEEL IT, HE WENT AFTER HIM!" in the back of his mind he knew what Krad was saying was true. He held his lover close to him as the blonde began to cry uncontrollably.

"Alright, calm down Krad. We cannot go after him if your like this. I wont let you go. So calm down and get ready we need to find him before he does anything stupid."

Krad nodded in agreement as he wiped his tears and brought forth a strong face.

"Right! I have to calm down…but I…" krad looked away from dark as he began to picture all kinds of different scenarios in his mind of where and in what state they would find his younger brother.

"listen to me krad." dark turned the blonde and looked him straight in the eye.

"I know that…that we may never see Satoshi again" Krad started to shake uncontrollably again. "Krad stop! Listen to me! I love Satoshi like a brother as well. When I lost Daisuke I felt like my world was caving in! but you and Satoshi were there for me! I wont leave Krad know that! I will do whatever I can to prevent another loss But I need you to have a clear head! I wont let anything or anyone hurt you or Satoshi you got that?"

Krad looked up at dark with tears falling freely down his face "I know that of course I know that love but… I'm afraid I don't want to feel the pain of loosing another loved one I…I WILL DIE I KNOW I WILL!"

"And… and with Satoshi its like… I don't know… I feel his anger and pain and it scares me! He's not thinking straight and oh my god!"

Krad held his chest as a painful sensation befell his body. His eyes widen in shock he clenched his fist and fell to floor.

"KRAD ANSWER ME, KRAD!" dark held his lover as the young man shook in pain and despair .

"Dark" he whispered as tears fell ones more down his paled face.

"he's gone…"

**_ookies well that was the first chappie hope u enjoyed it or at least it confusseled u XD! But seriously ty so much 4 reading ones again! I know I sound like a broken record T.T Plz tell me what u think comments and suggestions are most definitely welcomed!_**


	2. Lifeless Doll

**_YAY 2nd chapter! OMG I had to listen to many a sad song to get this done but I did! Ty for reading this especially to Weinerdog of Death and Doom for reviewing U Rock! And to all u who read Ty so much for taking ur time to read my greenhorn writing XD! Okies ima shut up now PLZ ENJOY! Read and review!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel that right belongs to its great creator Yukiru Sugisaki!**_

_**Pairings: Dark/Krad and Sato/Dai**_

_**Warning: contains shonen-ai, ooc (bad habit of mine srry) and main character death.**_

_**(time change)**_

"_**speech"**_

'_**thoughts'**_

_**Lifeless Doll**_

A silent cold wind blew through a seemingly abandoned home. The cobbled streets held no sign of life. The night sky was clear, as thousands of stars shone bright illuminating the darkened streets. But the moon, the moon spoke of a different tale. A blood red moon greeted the eyes of the unsuspecting drifter. The area in general gave off a vive of uncertainty, the smell of death was in the air.

The silence was suddenly broken as a yell of pain and sorrow befell the ancient street. What unfortunate soul had met his maker on this night? No one would know. For no body was ever found. The only evidence was a blood soaked wall with the words, "**_Forgive me, but I had to try…_**" inscribed with the victims own blood.

(**end of flash back**)

………………………………...

"Sir? Sir? Are you well?" Riku's eyes widen in shock as the young man before her sat still looking away from her as tears fell from his face. True, she could not see his face, but the slight shaking of his body told her all that was needed to be said.

"Yes, I'm fine…" he mumbled as he continued to look away. "I'm sorry where was I?"

"Well, you where telling me what it was that happened to the boy, Satoshi. You said that the same fate was bestowed upon him as his lover, but what did you mean by knowing the location and why he was there? I mean sure he loved Daisuke, but why would he run off looking for death!"

The young man smiled at her meekly as she finished her sentence. He paused and then resumed to answer the young lady's questions.

"There is one thing I need you to understand about Daisuke and Satoshi…" he bowed his head and looked away once more

_'This seems to be getting harder for him as he opens up the doors to his tragic past but why? And who caused him such pain? I need to know!'_ Riku's eyes once again fired up with determination.

The young man turned and answered…

"….they lived for each other…they could never be apart…the moment their destinies crossed they became one….one soul that could not live without the other." his piercing gaze moved it self into Riku's determined eyes.

"As for running towards death….he never did. Because in his own eyes, Satoshi saw himself as a dead man. Nothing to keep him living. No one to keep him from falling. He was a doll. A life less doll wandering around with vengeance for a soul." the young man continued on as his voice grew more and more miserable.

"And as for how we knew his whereabouts….we knew who Daisuke's killer was and where he was. Satoshi knew as well….So Riku, what would you have done?" he asked as he looked at her confused face.

"well, I would go after them. I would want revenge. I wouldn't rest until I caused the person who did me wrong ten times the pain they caused me…." her eyes widened as a thought dawned in her mind.

"He knew…he knew…he would die.." she clasped he hand over her mouth as tears began to fill her eyes at the thought of pain and anger that the young man must have felt at that time.

The young man nodded at the young woman's response and continued to speak.

"As you may have figured, we didn't make it in time…we found his body with a parting good bye written with his own blood."

Riku paled at the thought of the sight and what horrors the young boy's brother must have gone through.

"Oh God…and Krad how did he take this? Was he ok did he go after the man?" she asked frantically as she knew that the innocence of the tragic love story she thought it to be became a nightmare that no living person could bare to live through.

"Krad…Krad," the young man took a deep breath, "he was broken, he didn't sleep for days and stopped eating, Dark was afraid to loose him, he couldn't bare another loss." he put his hand over his mouth as the words left his mouth.

"so what happened?" she asked as she stared at the young man with curiosity.

_'could I have been right? Am I speaking with Dark? Could this be Dark!' _

The young man chuckled as he noticed the young woman's fascination with his identity.

"With time my friend, I promise you, I shall reveal who I am, in fact I shall give you the reward of my true Identity at the end, when all is said and done you shall be the first to know who this person that speaks to you truly is." he smiled a sad smile and drifted off into a daze as the young woman went to get them something to drink.

(**flash back**)

………………………………...

"Krad please…calm down…he's ok, please just…" Dark held Krad in his arms as the young man sobbed at the mere thought of how his brother's body would be found.

"You know I'm right dark….please lets go find him…he needs to be with Daisuke." he trembled as he got up from the floor with Dark holding him in a tight embrace.

"Alright lets get ready, I'll get the medical supplies and you get him clothes and a blanket ok?" he looked at his blonde lover with a soft gaze.

Krad nodded in response and hurried off to get ready. Dark stared at his lover's retreating back.

"I wont leave you Krad, I promise.." a silent tear fell down his sadden features, "I promise you my love."

As the young men ran towards their destination Dark noticed that Krad became more and more distressed he would look around an behind himself just waiting for a sign of his little brothers lifeless body.

"KRAD OVER THERE!" Dark's voice penetrated the blondes ears like a low blow to his stomach.

The deathly quite street was now filled with frantic screams as the blood red moon shone brightly above a young man's corpse. He turned towards where his amethyst haired lover ran to and saw as Dark moved the body in his arms screaming SATOSHI! SATOSHI! Over and over again.

Krad ran over to his lovers side and fell to his knees as he stared at the bloody body before him. His brother. His only family. Dead.

His eyes watered as he glanced up and froze at the message his brother left for them, "**_Forgive me, but I had to try…" _**

"There's nothing to forgive brother….you did exactly, exactly what I would have done…" He took his brother's body and held him one last time before they began to clean him and take him away to rest beside his departed lover.

(**end flashback**)

By the time Riku came back with their drinks she found the young man standing out the window his mind in another world. A world in which she was now a witness to whether she intended to be or not.

………………………………...

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this! I'm trying to keep the speakers identity a secret for now but its hard to write without using the name! T.T Any way Thank you again (omg I swear I need to get a new way of saying thank u lol) PLZ review comments suggestions are very much welcomed! LOVE TO U ALL D_**


	3. The Fallen ones

Hi everyone! I've finally started writing this thing again. Took me forever sorry! This chapter is actually dedicated to Ai-Kusabana. Ty so much for the review and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**** DN Angel does not belong to me. This great story belongs to the one and only Yukiru Sugisaki.**

**Pairings: ****Dark/Krad, Sato/Dai**

**Ages:**** flashback Dark/Krad 19/18, Sato/Dai 17/16**

**Present Riku 20, speaker 22**

**"talking" 'thoughts' (note)**

**The fallen ones**

**_We where incomplete. Two pieces separated when we fell. I looked for you, my missing half. I was broken. My wings turned to bone as I gave up hope. I called to you my sacred half. I needed you. You found me, a broken toy. So fair you were in my eyes, and that same beauty remains carved into my eyes. Save me, one last time. I'm falling…please save me one last time._**

………………………………...

"DARK!"

The roar of a fired bullet filled the darkened hall ways. A maze of rooms and corridors. A young man clutched his lower stomach as he fell slowly.

"You never really where the smart one were you Krad…."

"You're right….I never was…."

"I've waited so long…YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG!" A man's voice rang through the hallways. Nothing but venom and insanity in his words.

"I choose the brat first for a reason you know, I wanted Satoshi to come out and play with me…you ever find out why he didn't play with me Kraddy?"

The man kicked Krad as hard as he could were the bullet was imbedded in the young mans body.

Krad lunged forward screaming in pain. Tears rolled down his eyes.

"Awww did I hurt you I'm sorry, let daddy kiss It better."

He pulled Krad to his feet by his long hair. He took his gun from its holster and aimed it ones again.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" he roared "OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK INTO THE FACE OF YOUR MASTER!"

Krad looked at the man and smiled.

"My master…haha…yeah my master…."

The silence was broken one last time, a body fell and a cry was heard.

"DARK!"

Krad was dropped ones again.

"Like I said Krad, you where never the smart one…" the man turned away and smirked at the second body.

"You lead him to his death…HA..ha..HAHA!"

He walked over to the young man with the amethyst hair.

"was this your savior… looks like he put up quite a fight…"

He picked him with the same courtesy he gave Krad.

"well well we have a survivor! HOW QUAINT YOU HEAR THAT KRAD YOU LOVER IS ALIVE!"

Krad lean weakly against his right arm. His blood flowing like a river of ruby red liquid. He raised his head, his eyes were met with the defiant eyes of his other half. Krad smiled as he fell……

'he's alive….he saved me…'

**(end flash back)**

Riku clenched her coffee as the man in front of her finished his last words.

"Krad….he…died?"

She was shaking, all his sorrow was too much for her. His last moments…a pain so great…an ending so cruel and yet he managed one last smile.

"I never said that now did I?"

Riku looked up at the man before her in shock. He was alive! But that would be impossible!

"Remember," he said "remember that Dark was still alive."

"but, that just not possible! Dark was injured! How…"

The young man chuckled as she tried desperately to put the pieces together.

"what kind of a thief would Dark be if couldn't escape from such a predicament?" his amused tone carried an air of mystery

"It's a clue, isn't it?"

"very good, you catch on quick…" he leaned back in his chair, "dark escaped the room with Krad unconscious on his back. The man had managed to injure them both gravely but not enough to kill them just yet. He wanted them to die slowly…he blew up the place within twenty minutes after he left Dark and Krad to die in that building. They went in search of a clue to the man's whereabouts, but found the man instead. That shock made Krad yell out for Dark, Dark came running, saw Krad's weakening form in that man's clutches then got shot himself. But before hand he managed to find an escape route. When the man left he suppressed his bleeding as best he could and escaped."

Riku stared in disbelief.

"so they lived….they are alive…."

"No" the man looked away, "one died and one lived…he just couldn't hold on anymore…he was too hurt, his body was broken and he just couldn't move anymore…"

"Krad, he couldn't hold on anymore…" said riku, as her voice barely a whisper trembled as tears rolled down her eyes.

She looked up at the shrouded figure before her. He was standing ones again.

"dark….its you right! YOUR DARK YOU HAVE TO BE!"

She ran toward him and pulled back his hood….she was silent as she fell to her knees.

He watched her silently, then held out his hand.

"I loved him, I still do, I will end it tonight…"

"why! HE DIED FOR YOU WHY WOULD YOU RUN?! JUST STOP IT JUST STOP!"

He kneeled in front of her…..

"Because, no one steals from Phantom Thief Dark…"(1)

He stood up and headed towards the door.

"this is for you, a present in a way…It ends this story…and completes my promise to you…Until never my young friend."

And with that he was gone….

………………………………...

**And so another chapter of it ends hopefully the next chapter will sum it all up and end this, so only one chappie to go yay! Reviews and comments are welcomed Ty for reading!**

**1) pg 23 of Volume 7 of DN Angel**


	4. Hunter Turned Hunted

**Disclaimer:**** DN Angel does not belong to me. This great story belongs to the one and only Yukiru Sugisaki.**

**Pairings: ****Dark/Krad, Sato/Dai**

**Ages:**** flashback Dark/Krad 19/18, Sato/Dai 17/16**

**Present Riku 20, speaker 22**

**Hunter Turned Hunted**

"_**I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."  
-J. Robert Oppenheimer**_

………………………………...

The wind blew silently through an open air garden. Flowers of every color could be seen decorating every inch of the surrounding walls . A fountain stood in the middle of this silent Eden followed by a towering gate guarded by statues of decaying Greek gods signaling the entrance to a forbidden land. Beyond these gates a young man was kneeling in front of three clean cut stones, each engraved with the owner's individual name:

_**Daisuke Niwa, 16, Loyal Friend, Beloved Brother, Eternal Sweetheart;**_

_**Satoshi Hikari, 17, Fierce Friend, Treasured Brother, Irreplaceable Lover; **_

The last of these however remained un marked, no name, no age, just a fitting description:

_**Faithful Comrade, Adored Brother, Everlasting Companion**_.

A faint smile could be seen on the young man's face. A sad, but faint, smile.

"I miss you guys so much…." he whispered to the winds.

He moved away from the stones and gazed towards the night sky.

"soon my love…. I will be with you soon."

The young man proceeded to move toward the gates and undid its lock. As he passed through a bolt of lighting illuminated the skies above. He looked up and smiled.

"A perfect setting for what's to come, if I do say so myself." A flash of hope flashing through his eyes as he spoke.

He continued forward, heading towards the majestic fountain. He sat on its edge and looked at his own reflection, age had yet to catch up with him. At this he laughed. His hair cascaded over his shoulders as he removed his hood.

"What did u see in me my love," he whispered to his reflection, "I still don't see it….You'd probably laugh at me right now." he smiled as fond memories flooded into his mind.

Heavy rain began its decent onto the world below, the young man looked up one last time and placed his hood once again over himself. He stood and walked out into the world he so desperately wanted to detach himself from.

'I'm coming for you, you and I will both go to hell together. Hand in hand like you always wished it to be.' he held his head up high as his eyes bore no signs of life. They where blank, fear was something of the past, emotions where dead to him now, all he wanted was blood, and blood was what he would get.

...Scene...Change...

Riku lay on the floor crying, why? Why would someone throw away a second chance of living?! She couldn't understand why! Dark was insane! He should have moved on! He should have just moved on! Krad loved him so much and yet Dark was willing to destroy all that to avenge the ones that had fallen almost four years ago!

She stood up, still shaking from the force of her sobs. Her eyes caught sight of the letter that Dark had left behind. She ran towards it and ripped it open. Her eyes widened as she read its content. Her knees gave in and she slid down onto the floor.

Inside the envelope there was a letter written in fine cursive, it held details that Riku could not believe. Along with it came a small chain, 'His chain…" Riku thought as she held it close. As she lifted the envelope a picture fell onto her knees. She picked it up and gasped as she stared into the eyes of four young men. She passed her hand over the picture and whispered each name as she remembered what Dark had told her.

"Daisuke….You poor thing you look so happy…. And you" she clenched the necklace tighter in her hand, "Satoshi…. You had such strong eyes and looked so much in love…." she leaned hard against the wall as her eyes wandered to the left side of the picture. Two young men where there, the blond being held by the amethyst haired one. "Oh my…" she clasp her mouth with her hand "Dark…Krad….but this can't be…Krad… he…"

There was a sudden crash a floor above her own apartment. The sound of roaring gun shots brought Riku to her senses as she scrambled up and grabbed her jacket. She placed the necklace around her neck and pocketed the picture and letter. She turned off all the lights in her home and snatched up her forgotten tape recorder.

As she descended down the fire escape she heard a loud bang omit itself from her darkened home, but she dared not to look back.

She ran into a nearby alley and hid in its shadows. She scanned the streets and noticed two very expensive cars. In fact they were too expensive for that specific part of town. She bolted down the alley in attempt to stay out of sight of her hunters.

By this point, the rain was pouring heavily. Hammering hard on the graveled floor. Riku was drenched from head to toe. She took refuge in a park, far from her home. She hid within the mouth of one of the near by slides. But there was something wrong. She just couldn't shake the feeling, that spine tingling feeling, one gets when one is being watched! No matter how far or fast she ran she just couldn't shake the damn feeling off!

She slowly lifted herself up from the slide and crouched down on its platform. The rain was still pouring fast and hard against her frozen skin, and yet she could still hear, see, and feel everything around her. She listened and gazed all around herself. It was quiet, all life forms where still with anticipation as the water beat down on everything it could touch. She slowly turned towards the worn plastic steps and came face to face with her nighttime stalker.

He was an ugly man to say the least, not that Riku judged him or anything, it's just that in situations such as this what else can you think! She backed away into the railing behind her and gripped one of the bars. Surprisingly enough she found that it was loose! She began to tug at it as the man closed in at her with a demon like smile playing on his hideous face.

"Did the little puppy loose its way? Aw that's so sad! Here let me help you GET BACK HOME!"

He launched himself at her just as she freed the bar from its previous confinements. The man yelped back in pain as she brought the bar down on him. He backed away and glared at her with hate filled eyes.

"You little bitch!" he spat out, " and here I was thinking I would let you live!"

She looked at him with defiant eyes. She would not fall, she told herself, I will not fail!

As he lunged at her again she brought down the bar but instead of hitting her attacker she used at as leverage and kicked the man in the face as he stumbled back she let out her foot once again aiming for his "family jewels", but he caught her leg and flung her back.

Riku hit the railing hard and spat out blood. The man once again stood up and prepared to give her a finishing blow. She stared straight at him and smiled.

"game over"

With that, she brought her hand down on the loose pipe and in flung itself upwards towards the man's groin. He fell to the floor, howling in pain. Riku picked herself and the pipe off the floor and walked behind the man. She gave out a strong yell as she delivered a blow to the back of the man's legs and presented the night with the sound of broken bones. She turned the man around and held the bar at his throat successfully controlling the man's air passage.

"Why did you come after me?" she asked in a deadly voice.

The man looked at her as if she where the lowest scum on earth, ironically enough.

"You dumb whore, you think the boss didn't know? You think he wasn't following that fool around? Some thief! He cant even keep his own trail off the main stream! And YOU the least you could have done is kept your stupid meetings private!" he hissed out, each word nothing but venom.

Riku punched the man, successfully breaking his nose.

'DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT!" she roared, "YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE A HUMAN! HE LOVED! HE FELT PAIN! ALL YOU ARE IS A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT WITH NOTHING LEFT BUT A MOUTH AND A CONSCIOUS FULL OF SIN!"

"AND HE'S A SAINT" he yelled back; "Do you know what Dark Mousy is little girl? A monster, HE IS NO HUMAN! My boss wants him dead BECAUSE HE IS A MONSTER! AND SOON HE WILL FOLLOW THAT WHORE KRAD AND THOSE IDIOT KIDS DOWN TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS!"

With that said Riku aimed a blow at the mans face and knocked him out completely.

"No," she said, "the only monsters here….are you…and me.."

She got up and walked down the steps. The water, washing away the traces of blood on her face and clothing. She felt dirty and for once in her life she glad she listened to her sister and took those self defense classes.

'Dark…be careful….I will follow you…But only to secure what you have asked me to..'

She took off once again, but this time with a set destination and an iron bar in her hand.

...………...

A/N: Yay chapter 4 is done! Thank you for bearing with me this long! One more chapter to go and the story finally ends! I'll have it up hopefully by the end of next week. It will tell us what it was that "Dark" wrote in his letter to Riku, as well as the complete unmasking of all the characters. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it .SukiKio


	5. Final Curtain

**Disclaimer:**** DN Angel does not belong to me. This great story belongs to the one and only Yukiru Sugisaki.**

**Pairings: ****Dark/Krad, Sato/Dai**

**Ages:**** flashback Dark/Krad 19/18, Sato/Dai 17/16**

**Present Riku 20, speaker 22**

**Final Curtain**

_**I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Gilda Radner  
**_

_**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**_

"Sir! The girl escaped. She wasn't found in her home and one of our men was found half dead in an abandoned park."

A man in his late twenties turned to the young officer and granted him a frightful smile.

The officer found himself penetrated at the mere sight. He had seen his boss infuriated before, but nothing compared to the bone chilling atmosphere he was now witness to.

"Then," he said, "I suggest you go out and FIND THAT STUPID GIRL!"

"B-But Sir!!"

"SILENCE!" he roared, "I WILL HAVE THAT FILTHY WENTCH IN MY POSSESION TONIGHT! Hiwatari…"

The Officer exited the office as Mr. Hiwatari turned his sharp gaze to the darkened window and spoke to a far away phantom.

"Come get me Dark," he smirked, "I'm waiting…."

_**Scenechangescenchangescenechangescenechangescenchangescenechangescenechangscenechange**_

A shrouded figure made its way across an old grave yard. Rain pouring around it as it picked up it's pace. In its left hand, it held a small crystal orb that gave off an eerie glow. In its right hand, a majestic sword. Its detailed blade shimmering in the glow of the ill omen oil lamps.

"soon," it whispered to the sword, "soon we shall avenge those who where taken from us."

The figure now ran, passing grave after grave as it made its way toward the iron gates of its ever so diminutive future.

_**Scenchangescenechangscenechangescenechangescenechangescenechagescenechsngescenechange**_

Riku glanced back over her shoulder as she continued down a rough, cobbled street. She had never ventured this far into the old part of town, but now was no time to think that. She changed her course every five minutes making sure not to wonder down to far from the road leading to her destination, but not to close to it as to give her away all together.

She felt more at ease now, but knew that she couldn't let her guard down. The letter instructed to keep moving forward. That's all. She was given hints and clues, nothing more. Yet she knew. She knew exactly where it was she needed to be.

As she crossed an intersection, she slid and fell on one knee. She was know facing what appeared to be an old home. She picked her self up from the cold wet ground and slowly moved toward the home. It was boarded up and had and old broken fence. As she got closer to it, she saw a large almost black splatter on one of its side walls. The ivy had covered up most of the wall, but dared not to go near that area. She got closer and closer. As she stood directly in front of the wall, it all dawned on her. She stepped back in disbelief.

Her eyes grew large as she realized where she was. She crawled towards the wall and placed a hand on the infected space.

"this was your last stand, wasn't it….Satoshi." she whispered.

A sad smile graced her face as she gripped the chain around her neck. 'its almost over' she mused, 'You'll rest in peaces soon'.

She stood, and took off once again. Adrenaline pumping through every vein in her body.

_**Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange **_

Alarms went off as a storm of wrath reared its ugly head upon the main building of the central police force. Screams of dying men filed the air as one by one they felt the rage of an angered soul. Gun shots ruled the nightlife as piercing eyes swung their fury upon defying forces. The swift sound of a metal blade was all that these poor men heard before they met their maker.

Level after the level, a young shadowed man, made his way towards the commanders office. He removed all those who where against him from his pass as he swiftly ended their lives just as his was four long and lonely years ago.

As he reached the last floor he glanced up at a security camera. He lifted his had and pointed and the enraged commander, as if sending him a silent challenge. He removed the glowing orb from his left pocket and taunted the man at the other end. He then through it up in the air and allowed the man a glance of his lower face. He smirked. The young man caught the orb and with one swift motion threw the object at the camera's lens.

"MOUSY!" the commander roared, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WANT TO PLAY GAMES? THEN LETS PLAY!"

He slammed his fist on the blinking red button as he laughed maniacally. (A/N: wants a cheesy story without the big red button! P)

"How 'bout we shake you up a bit before we have our dance? What do you say Dark?"

His eyes shimmered with an evil that put Hades himself to shame.

Dark jumped back as the room around him began to morph. He crouched down low waiting for an attack to hit him from all sides, but it never came…..

Giant monitors took the place of the four walls as the floor beneath him and the ceiling above turned the color of white. Dark glared at the screens as he prepared himself for whatever it was that the deranged commander was going to throw at him.

Then it came, the room was illumined with a bright light and dark was thrust backward by an unknown force. He lay on the floor and slowly pushed himself up. And found himself in complete darkness.

"where…where am I?" he said.

"what the hell!?" a flash of light came through a long tunnel as the young man covered his face with his gloved hands.

"What the? This is!" his eyes grew wide with shock as he stared directly at a tall blonde man and a younger one with icy blue hair.

"HELLOOOO! SATOSHI PAY ATTENTION TO MEEE!!!" the blonde was franticly waving his hand in front of the blue haired boy as he was trying to talk to.

"S-A-T-O-S-H-I! ANSWER DAM YOU!" the blonde was now clenching his fist and huffing away, muttering something about ungrateful brats and green hair dye.

'This looks, why does this look so oddly familiar?' Dark asked himself as he drifted forward to get a better look at the two boys faces. As he did every thing went white and then he felt as if a strong hand began to pull him back. Then he stopped. Another bright light came and half blinded him.

'what in the….'

He now stood in front of four people. The young man's knees began to fail. His eyes where wide with shock as tears ran down his face.

'no no I saw them I SAW THEM DIE!' he reached forward and went straight through the one the blonde had called Satoshi.

"Krad." Satoshi said in a mocking tone, "EARTH TO KRAD!" Satoshi let out a sigh as he turned the other boys that stood in front of him. "I'm sorry but when a stranger talks to him he gets all excited and forgets what his name is."

A young boy with fiery red hair chuckled and stuck out his hand as he introduced himself as Daisuke then turned to the amethyst eyed young man next to him and introduced him as Dark.

"DARK!" Daisuke began to pout, "I'm sorry but my brother seems to…."

Another flash happened and Dark was shoved into a small room. He instantly remembered the room and the scene that was about to be played before him….

"Dark" a young blonde whispered.

'hmm?'

'I Love you, you know that right?' The blonde said in a small voice as he looked solemnly at the wall before him.

The young man he spoke to turn to him with a smirk on his face as he pounced on the young blonde. The blonde squeaked as Dark looked straight into his eyes and said in a husky tone

'Prove it….'

Krads eyes widened as Dark latched himself on his neck. Moans of pleasure soon filled the room as Krad switched their positions. His long hair draping over them like a silky curtain.

"But Dark,' He said in a playful tone, ' I don't know what you mean by proving it.'

Dark chuckled as he whispered into Krad's ear, 'let me teach you then..'

He nibbled on Krad's ear and swiftly changed their positions again…..

The bright light appeared one more time, pulling Dark back from his most sacred memories. As the light retreated Dark found himself in complete obscurity. He quickly brought his blade up to a defensive position and readied himself for an attack. Then it came. Out of the darkness came a beautiful young man. He smiled at Dark and walked slowly towards him.

"Its been so long love," he said, "I've missed you so much!"

Dark's eyes widen as he realized who the beauty before him was. The past years had done nothing to that flawless skin. His eyes still as piercing as ever.

"Krad…." he whispered, "It, no, this cant be…." Dark stumbled back as he moved his head from side to side, unable to process what was being thrown at him.

"Its me sweetie. Don't you remember me? You have to! I gave you everything! Please! Tell me you remember me!"

Dark stared in a never ending stupor. "Krad…." he stepped forward and stared at the young beauty, "your back….you…came back to me…."

Krad nodded excitedly as he chirped, "Yes! I'm so happy that you haven't forgotten me!" He stretched open his arms as Dark walked straight into them.

"I missed you." Krad whispered as he gently moved his hands up and down Dark's back.

Dark clung to him like a child to its mother. His grip on Krad's waist tightened as the blond whispered sweet nothings into the avengers ears.

Mr. Hiwatari stared at his monitors in sheer delight as Dark slowly slipped into his personal fabricated world.

"And I didn't have to get my hands soiled either." he chuckled," I guess money really can buy anything!" he let out a maniacal laugh as his attention turned back to his screens. His final obstacle was about to be erased from his ever expanding path.

Dark shivered as Krad's long nails lovingly caressed his back. He let out a soft purr and whispered into Krad's ear.

"Love, I believe I asked you to keep you nails short…" with that a smirk appeared on Dark's features as he thrust his blade through Krad's stomach. The young man's eyes widened as his now claw like hands clutch on to the fabric of Dark's jacket. He spat out blood and was slowly slid down Dark's body.

Dark kicked the doll away from him and moved to the center of the room and smiled.

"You'll have to try a bit harder to get to me," he said to the wall on his left.

The room shimmered and then the face of the commander made its debut on the screen.

"Come get me then you brat! You think you can kill me? Then come! COME AND SHOW ME!" he was hysterical at this point.

Dark tilted his head and smiled beneath his shroud.

"I will, but not for revenge, I cant do it for revenge…Not anymore," he lifted his head and smiled again, " I pity you, that's why, I pity you, the heartless fool you've become."

"what happened to that man I met so long ago? Such a great man! Did he die along with his family name? Was that it Hiwatari? Shame led you to kill all that was dear to me? I was prospering! I had love! I formed a family! A FAMILY YOU MANAGED TO DESTROY WITH GREED!," Dark shrieked

"I WANT TO RIP YOU APART AND MAKE YOU FEEL ALL MY PAIN! BUT I CANT I CANT I JUST CANT! Not with them watching me…they don't deserve my killing you in their names….So I will kill you….But not in their names….I'm going to kill you in your own name and my own for all the shit you put me through….You and me will go today….you and me."

He pointed his blade at the enraged man before him an sank the blade into the screen. The room tore itself apart and Dark slashed his way through the hall leading to his goal.

_**Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange **_

Riku skidded into an ill lit clearing. She stopped as she noticed a small opening in a cracked wall.

'its big enough to crawl into…' she moved towards and stopped at the opening. She lowered herself and fell into complete darkness. She felt around in her pockets and found a lighter, as she clicked it open her eyes widened in shock.

'I know this place…he was here….they found him here…'

She rushed to the center of the cave and noticed it was shaped like some kind of holding chamber.

'you were kept here weren't you…its so cold…is this what you felt…I wonder…were you scared….did you get lonely…did you cry….Daisuke….how did you last so long……' her thoughts where disturbed as she heard a loud bang coming from the outside. She made her way towards the opening and flicked the lighter off.

She listened carefully and heard a male voice shout out.

"She aint here sir! We should head back up road! The storm may return and we wont have a way to get back!"

"Alright then!" another man answered, " she probably didn't come down here anyway! Let's move out!"

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and crawled out as the last of the cars drove away.

"so your still looking for me…" she whispered.

She took one last glance at Daisuke's last home and took off again. She felt rage now, she didn't know why…but it was there…Dark, he knew well when he choose her as a confidant.

'I'm almost there….hold on dark, I'll make it I promise you!'

_**Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange **_

"IGNORANT BRAT!" the commander roared. He glared at the blank screen in front of him. How dare that fool pretend to know him! How dare he speak to him like a fool!

"Come to me Dark….I'll teach you…I'll show you who it is that needs pity!" he moved across his office to a chest near the door.

He leaned down and opened it. He removed a long silver blade and held it close to himself.

"Be grateful Dark, this will be the second time I unsheathe this blade on a monster." he laughed maniacally and walked back to his desk, waiting for his next appointment.

_**Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange **_

Dark ran at full speed towards the commanders office. He was close now. He would finally be at peace. All was coming to a close, time and fate had kept him away from what he wanted for a long time, but today was his day and he would have it his way!

He reached the final door and looked at it for a second the thrust his leg upward and crashed it down on the door. All hell broke loose as he rushed in and crossed blades with his enemy. No words where exchanged as slash after slash flew all over.

Dark moved his way around the office cornering the commander then getting cornered himself . It went back and forth as both ranging forces worked against each other.

"Not bad brat! I see all these years weren't a waste!" the commander laughed out, "BUT THIS ENDS NOW!" he gave a strong thrust and both blades clashed, then all was silent.

Dark spat out blood and stumbled back as he clutched his stomach.

"Once a loser always a loser Dark, what can I say!" the commander looked proudly at his work as Dark began to laugh.

"Why don't you look at yourself before you judge my work.." he smirked and looked directly at the commander.

"What…" he hissed and looked down. Dark's blade was staring straight at him shimmering in the pale light.

"You worthless……." The commander fell to the floor and gasped for breath.

Dark lifted himself off the floor and walked towards the elder Hiwatari. He removed the blade and looked down at his fallen foe.

"this blade has a name you know…" he removed his hood and allowed the commander a good look at his face, " the wedge of time" he whispered "You tried to kill me with it ones when I was younger…I found it fitting for this task…But now I will return it…I believe that you recall, sir, where it was you removed this blade from…the reason you killed Daisuke then Satoshi….was this blade and its other half…am I correct?"

He kept his eyes blank and emotionless as he saw the commander's face look angrily at him.

"YOUR DEAD!I KILLED YOU!YOU ARE DEAD!" he spat at the young man's feat

"your right…" He said "and now you will join me" He turned the wedge of time down and thrust it downward. "see you there…commander"

Life left the commanders eyes and his last breath was a curse upon Dark.

Dark walked out of the room and spoke to the blade, " You'll see her now, Eliot, You'll see your Freedert soon…" he stumbled down clutching his wound and made his way out to meet Riku at his secret garden.

_**Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange **_

She was there! She had finally made it. And it was completely worth it. All that rage she felt slowly drifted away as she marveled at the sight before her. Flowers and statues surrounded her as she made her way to the center of the Eden.

As closed in on the center fountain she found three graves, each with a name she knew well. She sat before them and brought out the chain.

"I believe this belongs to you Satoshi." she said and placed the chain in front of Satoshi's grave.

"Daisuke, you had a great lover…I wish I could have met you all…he told me so much about you…the good and the bad…Oh but where are my manners! I'm Riku Harada!" she blushed as she realized she was talking to the winds and slowly got up, "you all felt like you where real….but you know what….I believe you still are.."

She turned around and came face to face with the young man. He was sitting on the fountain as he looked up and smiled at her. "yes Riku, they where and still are very real people.." he collapsed on the floor and riku dashed towards him.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She asked as she held him close

"I finished it.." he responded "and I got stabbed.." he chuckled

"It isn't funny! We have to get you to a hospital!"

"no Riku, wait I want it like this…I can be with them now…I finished it….But there is one last thing I must burden you with…." he took out the blade.

"place this along side the necklace….It's name is the second hand of time, it together with this blade where ones lovers that where separated by war and time….Freedert was her name, she was delicate like the chain that lies before Satoshi's grave, and Eliot was his, this strong blade in my hand. Place them together Riku, it was a promise and I wish for it to be fulfilled."

She took the blade and placed it on the ground, then she took the necklace and placed it on top of the blade a small light emitted itself and a tear fell from Riku's eyes "your welcome" she whispered.

"Thank you my friend…" Dark whispered, " I ask of you one last thing…please make sure that grave has its proper title I could never bring myself to place his name over it.."

"don't worry…" She said " All will be well"

She held the young man's body as it gave it's last breaths

"thank you…" he whispered

"No." she said "Thank you Krad."

_**Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange**_

3 years later:

"Mommy can we go to the ice cream shop after this?" a small boy asked his mother

"Only if you promise to help me with the flowers." she smiled down at him.

"Hehehe don't I always!"

"yes, yes you do Krad."

They picked the flowers and went off into the old part of town.

To riku it was as if time had stopped in this area and allowed it all to remain the same. She stopped her car and took her son and the flowers into the familiar dirt road that led her to the most amazing people she had ever met.

"Mommy can I light the incenses this time?" little Krad asked

"hmmm lets see," she teased "only if I can help!"

"Ok!" the young boy ran towards the gates and opened them

"Hurry mommy!"

Riku walked in and smiled at her surroundings, this place was home to her and her child. Nothinf would ever change that.

She approached the graves and her son smiled up at her "Can I read them this time?"

She chuckled "of course"

_**Daisuke Niwa, 16, Loyal Friend, Beloved Brother, Eternal Sweetheart;**_

_**Satoshi Hikari, 17, Fierce Friend, Treasured Brother, Irreplaceable Lover; **_

_**Dark Mousy, 19, Faithful Comrade, Adored Brother, Everlasting Companion;**_

_**Krad Hikari, 22, Strong Friend, Cherished Brother, Immortal Partner.**_

The young boy looked up at his mother as he finished off.

"mommy what where they like? Will you tell me again?"

She looked at him and smiled "I'll tell you as we clean this up." she smiled and tickled her son.

'You will never die, my dear friends..'

She held the letter she was given 3 years ago in her pocket and remained true to it ever since.

_**Dear Riku,**_

_**By the time you read this I will be long gone from your home. As I promised you , I revealed my true face to you and only you. I apologize For what I have put you through, but I believed and still do , that you my friend are strong enough for this. I must ask of you to get your things and get out of your apartment. If I am correct any second now you will be payed a visit by some men in black . PLEASE KEEP AWAY FROM THEM! I know this is sudden but they will harm you! And I beg of you to keep that necklace safe! I need you to head off to the old part of town , make sure no one follows you! Once you are there take a detour down an old cobbled street, there is none like it around those parts, follow it and keep on going, you will then reach a small almost invisible dirt path, follow that and don't look back. You'll find my treasure there…I know you will. Please keep it safe…I know its much to ask, but I trust you…I will meet you there…Please don't runaway, You're my last hope, our last hope. Satoshi, Daisuke, And Dark….My treasures.**_

_**Sincerely ,**_

_**Krad Hikaryi**_

_**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**_

Yay! The last chapter! Thank you for all those who read this! I know it wasn't the best story but hey! I had fun it and I hope you did too! Please review if you have the chance to! And I apologize for taking so long on this! Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this story! Lots of love from me suki!


	6. Key to confusing story P

The meaning of it all!

Hey everyone! This is Suki! This is just a side not to explain everything that happened in the story! I know it was kind of confusing…..that was my fault. I had written these chapters too far apart and kinda threw in some random things as you can probably tell towards the end.

Let me explain the identity of the young man: The Main Characters in this story are Riku and "Dark". BUT! The thing that is reveled in the end is that Dark was infact the one that died and not Krad. Krad lived after he and dark where shot in the place where the commander appears as an actual flash back. A hint to "dark's" true identity is given away when the young man says "no, one died and one lived" "he was too hurt his body was broken he just couldn't move any more" meant that dark was too weak from his shot and the effort of saving Krad made him strain even more. Riku then assumes that Krad was the one that died due to the description of a sobbing nearly hysterical Krad. And so she realizes the young man's identity by the picture that came with the letter that was signed by Krad and not Dark as she assumed it would be. Krad was the one pulling all the strings not dark.

Reason: the reason that Mr. Hiwatari was chasing down and killing the DN boys was because of the necklace and the sword, and well the fact that they where "special" Hence the reason the hit man told Riku that they where monsters. They would also interfere with the plans that all evil maniacs have of taking over something!

The ending: In the end we have riku in the garden that krad had given her instructions to go to. She goes there and waits for Krad to return as he said then stays with him until his last breath. We then fast forward a few years and see Riku again but this time she is in the garde wioth a small child. This child is hers BUT NOT krad's. she names the bioy Krad as a way of giving the young man a second chance at life. A reward as some kind for his bravery during his painful ordeal.

But yes that was pretty much what this story offered. Thank you so much for all of you who read this. I know it wasn't the best I've written but hey! I got the idea down and that's what counts in my book! - Again thank you and I'm sorry for making this story so complicated! If there are still some things that are not understood, please feel free to message me with any questions or comments you may have. And also thank you to those of you who reviewed I really appretiate it from the bottom of my heart!

Lots of love to you all!:

SukiKio


End file.
